


It's Kill or be Killed

by DoyoungsDate2018



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dark, Kidnapping, Murder, One-Shot, Revenge, Violence, cell - Freeform, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoyoungsDate2018/pseuds/DoyoungsDate2018
Summary: A dark Johnny one-shot; contains themes of violence and death. Not too gory.





	It's Kill or be Killed

He didn’t want to do it. He knew that once it happened there was no going back. It would stay on his conscious for a long time, maybe forever. The gang he was in was no joke. Notorious for the stunts they pulled and no remorse when casualties piled up. That was his life and he was the one who got himself into this mess. 

***

Johnny stared blankly at the scene unravelling in front of him. The girl was filthy and her clothes mere rags at this point. But they covered her body and gave her some semblance of dignity. She was just another casualty in this long game with her family. Her hair stuck to her face and neck with the sweat that coated her body, allowing the grime to stick to her even more. 

The cell was disgusting and no place for a lady. The rusted metal bars were rotted in places but would never give even if you tied rope to it and pulled it with a bulldozer. There was streaks of blood scattered across the walls and on the ground. Johnny tried to not think of the last person he tortured in here. The girl was sat on the floor with her knees close to her body. It was just them in the cell.

Johnny took a whiff of his cigarette and made a show to blow the smoke over her head. She pulled back in disgust, silent tears streaming down her face. 

”Do you know why you’re here?” Johnny asked in a monotone voice, his korean sounding harsher, just the way he wanted. Careful not to leak any of his emotions out. In this cell and in this building and around these people: he wasn’t Johnny. But some other creature. The girl shook her head. She was afraid.

”You’re here because your innocent. You know you are. There isn’t anything you’ve done wrong. Except being born into the wrong family.” Johnny was stood on the other side of the cell, his voice echoing off the walls in the small room. He walked closer to the girl, who never moved an inch. He crouched down to her height as she was crumpled against the filthy ground. 

”Your father is a very bad man. He knows it, I know it and so do you. But, we’re counting that he’s got some paternal instinct towards you and will just give us what we want. Then we’ll let you go and you can run along and go back to your life.” The girl wasn’t convinced and of course she just stared blankly at him even more. It was starting to infuriate Johnny. 

]”Look sweetheart, I personally don’t want to hurt you. There are some sick men in this gang that wouldn’t mind doing it for me. All I want is for your father to give me what I want and you can leave here. We’ve already sent him multiple messages and letters and threats telling him exactly what we want and how we want it. The only problem is...it’s been three days and he hasn’t done anything yet.” Johnny got up off his knees and continued to walk around the cell. It smelled horrid in here. But, then the girl spoke.

”He doesn’t even care about me, he barely knows me.” Her voice was cracked and it pained her to speak. Her dry lips made it even harder, blood coating them. But what she said was true. Her father didn’t care about her or Doyoung or Jeno; her siblings. Only about his new wife and their children. 

”Why wouldn’t he care about you, you’re his eldest child, his only daughter.” Johnny was puzzled now. Had someone done the wrong research and gotten the wrong girl or something. There would be hell to pay if this girl wasn’t the right one.

”I know who you want. He won’t give it to you. Or maybe he will. But not out of interest or care for me. If you threaten his building or his idol groups or something then he’d probably listen. You could keep me down here for another two years and it probably wouldn’t faze him. He would just forget.”

She made no eye contact and stared at the wall in front of her. The most she spoke in the days she’d been couped up here. If she had said something sooner he could have let her go. But he couldn’t now. She’d seen his face and many others in the gang. She would have outed them. 

He took a deep breath and signed and swore under his breath. He could only hide her for now until he was certain she wouldn’t say anything. He took his phone out of his pocket and sent a message to his boss explaining the situation. When his phone pinged and there was a reply, it was two simple words. Johnny was making a foolish decision to let her out of the cell, going against orders.

”Get up and follow me.” He told her with venom in his voice. She could barely stand, having not stretched her legs in a long time but managed to walk behind him as he unlocked the door to the cell. It was around midnight and there was no one around. He took her to the elevator as they went up to the empty rooms of the building. He took her into one of the empty rooms that had no windows. 

”I’ll come back for you tomorrow morning. There’s nothing in here you can use as a weapon. There’s food in the mini fridge not much but enough for you. There’s hot water so have a shower and there should be some clothes in the drawers. Get dressed and go to bed.” She walked into the room and it resembled a prison. She wasn’t sure what was going on. But hot water and food was all she heard. 

”If you even think about running away or trying some stupid shit. I’ll know about it and you’ll see that being locked in the basement was a better idea.” Johnny told her this to scare her. He left her in the room and locked the door from the outside. He stood there for a few minutes until he heard the water running and then walked to the room a few doors down and went to bed. 

***

The days in that cell had darkened her mind. The darkness of the room seeping into her mind and creating monsters and shadows that started to eat away at her brain. The things that go bump in the night were too real. The tall intimidating man was the only one she had seen and spoken to when she was in the cell for almost four days. 

When they captured her she was getting home from work, walking to her apartment. When she unlocked the door they were waiting for her. She was petrified. They put cable ties around her wrists and put chloroform on her mouth and carried her unconscious body to the car. Next thing she knew she was in the cell. She was almost sure they forgot about her but remembered to feed her once a day.

That man that was questioning her in the cell. He had a cold, icy beauty. His dark eyes were framed by dark lashes and thick eyebrows. His lips were pouty as they spewed hate and he wore all black. He didn’t look like your typically skin head who were in gangs around these parts. He had a full head of hair and looked like he could have been a business man himself.

Being in that cell and never talking; she almost lost her mind. The only thing she had in there with her; was her name. That was powerful enough. She repeated to herself daily: “my names Soyeon, my names Soyeon, my names Soyeon...” Until she was too exhausted to carry on.

Soyeon felt minuscule and utterly used. Broken but torn apart. As soon as the man had left her she stripped and went into the shower. She didn’t care if there were cameras, she was filthy and wanted a good cry in the shower. The water scorched her skin but she felt renewed and some power started to seep back into her blood. She got out after a full hour and put the clothes on that she had found. Men’s pyjamas but they were soft and she welcomed them. She ate everything in the fridge and fell asleep on the cold bed. When she woke up the next morning there was no sense of life in the building. She was all alone.

***

Johnny couldn’t bring himself to kill her. He knew it protocol. He knew he had. He had his goddamn orders. There would be consequences if he didn’t. Questions asked and punishments given. But he realised she truly was innocent, after doing some late night research he found out that the bastard she called father had another family entirely. She was just a casualty in the game.

He stood outside her room. A gun loaded in hand. It was a silencer. No mess and no noise. No one would be the wiser. “Kill her” His boss had told him, what the text message had said. Johnny struggled with himself. He had to let the monster in him take over. Or he wouldn’t be able to hurt her. He was supposed to kill her in the cell. But the girl was miserable and petrified, he had some pity on her and wanted to give her some comfort before he killed her. How truly fucked up he was. Too late to fix him now.

Johnny took a deep breath and exhaled. He opened the lock on the door and went in.

***

Johnny looked down to the body in front of him. He couldn’t feel sorry or pity for her. He had to get rid of the body. Or it would be his body with a bullet through the head. He couldn’t help the tear that slide down his face. She was just a girl. Unloved like him. And he had killed her. 

He thought about the day that someone would come to kill him. And about how he would let them. About how he would welcome death with open arms.


End file.
